


life has treated you kindly

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, a SAP, bc i'm what???, cute lil text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute little texts between lovers split apart during summer vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	life has treated you kindly

**Author's Note:**

> this is small and shitty but after taking the entirety of yesterday to write a lot of angst i needed a break 
> 
> title from origami by capital cities

**_i’m jealous of the shores of lake_** **_erie_**

 

_why?_

  


**_because_ **

**_it gets to see your beautiful face_ **

  


_wait 48 hours and you can see it too, babe_

_i’m not gonna be gone that long_

  
  


**_but i don’t wanna wait that long :(_ **

_i know :(((_

_but josh u gotta do it_

 

**_will i get a special reward for waiting ;)_ **

_yeah_

_you get to see my face_

**_:(((((_ **

**_ur mean :(((_ **

_i know babe_

_i know_


End file.
